


Next To You

by Oikawa_luver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bokuaka - Freeform, Clubbing, Convertible Mustang, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Humor, Ice Cream, Laughter, M/M, Memory Loss, Rejection, Smoking, Studying, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, Threats, Wedding Rings, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_luver/pseuds/Oikawa_luver
Summary: Tooru Oikawa wakes up to a major hangover and has forgotten the night before. But when he meets a certain someone at the library, he finds out what happened on that blurry night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Starting Line

Tooru Oikawa didn’t believe in relationships, they were “a waste of time”,” temporary” and you always ended up broken-hearted in the end. So what was the point? It was never gonna work in the end. Why waste your time and feelings for something that will end with “It’s not you, it’s me” or “I’ve lost feelings for you”. Don’t forget the classic “I don’t think we can work this out”. They all end in the same way. Tears rebounds, and back to normal single life. 

Today is the day, where his perspective would change completely.

Oikawa’s college life was normal as most would say. He would study for exams, go to bars occasionally, hook up with random people. Repeat.

But today ran differently, Tooru was running late to class but it was expected since he spent his Sunday partying. He jumped out of bed and checked his phone “Shit, Shit shitshitshitshit”, there were multiple alarms that went off, tons of missing calls from “Refreshing-Kun” his best friend Sugawara. He was rushing around his dorm wondering why his dorm partner Wakatoshi Ushijima didn’t wake him up.

He found himself having trouble doing anything, he didn’t know what to wear or whether some fight happened on school grounds. To put an end to his indecisiveness he put on a white V-neck tank top, over it he wore a black leather jacket. He put on denim ripped jeans and wore a silver chain necklace. He put on his red hightops and rummaged through his black bookbag to make sure he had all the books, notes, and things he might need for the day.

With that, he ran out of his dorm locked the door, and hurried off to his 3rd-period class. The hallways were empty, one of the rarest sights. Unless you constantly skip class then you would see this quite often. All you could hear was the sound of a few cars passing by and birds singing throughout the campus. Once Oikawa arrived in class, his English professor looked at him immediately. ‘Shit, I forgot it was English I should’ve skipped’ Oikawa thought to himself. 

Tooru’s Professor, Jiro Igarashi was not exactly a fan of Oikawa. Oikawa was known around campus for being the entire package. Hot, smart, and popular. However, his professor wasn’t for his “pretty boy” personality. He gave Tooru extra work, called on him more, and never gave him slack. But Oikawa dealt with it, he always came to class prepared, he answered the questions Mr. Igarashi asked him, and was a model student. Mr. Igarashi constantly was waiting for the day Oikawa messed up. 

This was the long-awaited day. His piercing blue eyes shot at Oikawa and a smile grew on his face. “Got your beauty sleep, Mr. Oikawa?” Igarashi asked cockily. “Yes I did Mr. Igarashi, I’m glad you could see my glowing self from across the room” If his professor was going to give him this kind of treatment he would do the exact same. A few girls laughed at Oikawa’s cocky attitude towards their teacher.

Mr. Igarashi grimaced and turned back around to continue his lecture. Oikawa turned to his left, there was an empty seat next to his grey-haired best friend Suga.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Suga whispered to Oikawa while he put his stuff down. “I’m currently suffering from major hangover syndrome, thank you very much” Oikawa whispered back.  
“Well shit, sorry about worrying about you”  
“It’s not my fault you act like my mother”  
“Shut up”  
Oikawa smiled.  
Mr. Igarashi soon turned around and said “What do you think of the classic story, Romeo and Juliet?”. This was a question Oikawa didn’t expect but he answered “I think that it’s ridiculous” soon everyone turned their heads towards Oikawa. The professor chuckled, soon Oikawa realized it sounded like he was insulting the story itself. “Why don’t you enlighten us and explain why this story is “ridiculous” The professor said while going to lean against his desk. Oikawa had no follow-up or rehearsed answer to this question so he had to think of his answer on the spot. This meant his honest opinion was all he had.  
“Well, why isn’t this story ridiculous two feuding families and children from the feuding families fall in love but know it’s forbidden. It’s clearly set up for doom, who’s to say they were even meant to be. Why kill yourself over somebody because you can’t live for them. It doesn’t make sense.” Oikawa explained.  
“That’s a very valid point, Mr. Oikawa, it doesn’t make sense, this story seems to represent the irrational side to love for you.” Mr. Igarashi stated that and soon continued with his lecture. This brought Tooru into a new thought: Is there a rational type of love? Oikawa was told that to love somebody meant to have strong feelings for somebody or the feeling of being drawn towards them no matter what. Based on these ideas, Oikawa knew he’d never been in love. Sure, he had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend or two. But did he feel like they were connected? The answer was short and simple. No.  
Before Oikawa knew it class was over. Mr. Igarashi told the class what passages to read and study for in our English book and we soon all left the English classroom.

The rest of the day was meant for notes and studying, Sugawara and Oikawa left class together.  
“So hangover syndrome huh?”  
“Yeah”  
“So what happened Tooru?”  
Oikawa thought back to the night before, he remembered flashing lights, blasting music, the hot air, and people surrounding him. Then somebody walks up to him holding a plastic solo cup filled with beer. Then his memories fade away once again.  
“I honestly don’t remember that much other than the normal party atmosphere.”  
“Well shit that sucks, I wish I could hear some of your wild stories, I stayed up all night studying until I went partially blind.”  
“Well that sucks”  
“I am so glad, I have a more interesting life than you” Oikawa started walking backward while mocking Suga. Before he knew it he and Sugawara were laughing until he bumped into a brunette slightly shorter than him. The brown-haired man looked the same age as Oikawa and he was staring at his phone. He had a muscular build. “Watch where you’re going” his deep voice said raspily. Then he walked away from them, on his way down the hall, Oikawa checked him out, his eyes flicked up and down the brunette multiple times. He looked hot. But he seemed familiar. That’s when it came to him that brown-haired guy was the one who passed him a drink at the party. But Oikawa knew that he was missing a big part of that night. But what was it...?  
Suga saw Oikawa’s obvious movement towards this guy, it took Oikawa a second to realize Suga was staring at Oikawa while he checked out the man he just bumped into. Once both their eyes met they immediately started laughing.  
It was a moment that could have been perceived as embarrassing or awkward but they laughed it off. Oikawa soon managed a sentence through his laughter “But was I wrong though?”. Soon enough the men were laughing to the point their chests hurt. 

Once they were done laughing Oikawa and Suga both got a text message, their pings on their phone going off at slightly different times. They both took out their phones, Oikawa had an iPhone 8 with a plain teal case while Suga had the iPhone 11 Pro with a clear phone case that had polaroid photos of him and his fiancee Daichi Sawamura.

The notification had come from a group chat they were in with their other friends from the campus over. Koutarou Bokuto and Tetsurou Kuroo. The two of them were a chaotic pair, constantly getting drunk and picking the dumbest fights, but it couldn’t be denied that they were a blast to be around. They always knew where the best parties were and they always had the hookups for all the big nightclubs. But they could be emotional baggage, specifically when they get rejected or fail exams. 

Oikawa unlocked his phone with his 6 letter code: 254367. The message was from Kuroo it said: “Yo guys I got us into a VIP list for the newest nightclub that recently opened it’s called Blaze!”  
Bokuto replied “Holy Shit I heard of that place im HYPED”  
Suga soon responded too. “I can’t fucking waittttt”  
Oikawa messaged the chat last with “Let’s party until we can’t anymore!”

The guys were all excited for Friday but they still had 4 days until then.  
So Suga and Oikawa made their way to the public library, which was about two blocks away. On the first block, there was a small gas station where they would often buy packs of Pocky and Instant Ramen. On the second block, there was a Mcdonald’s they went there rarely, usually on special occasions. Since they got exciting news they decided to go to Mcdonald’s today. On their way to Mcdonald’s, they would always pass a wishing well. Each time they passed it, Oikawa and Suga would each toss in a coin and make a wish. Suga’s wishes were mostly about his and Daichi’s future together or to pass an exam. Oikawa’s wishes were about finding love, riches, and living a happy life. From time to time he would wish for milk bread to be on sale for a week. 

Once they were done at the well they would turn towards each other and keep walking. It was an unspoken rule they both knew: Don’t ask what they wished for. It was a superstition that if you told somebody your wish it wouldn’t come true. Neither of them wanted to ruin that for the other.  
Once they were a few steps away from the well Oikawa struck up a conversation:  
“I’m still pissed Ushiwaka didn’t wake me up”

“Tooru you can’t expect him to take care of you”

“Still, I would wake the asshole up if he was sleeping”

“I mean, now I think about it. It was kind of rude”

“You see. I swear that guy has some kind of grudge against me, ever since I rejected him-”

“Wait wait... Tooru, he asked you out?”

“Yeah?”

“ No won-”  
Suga’s sentence got cut off by a roaring motor. “Speak of the fucking devil’ Oikawa hissed.  
Ushijima pulled over next to them with a Mustang Convertible, it was a bright red. Ushijima was wearing a grey blouse that was half unbuttoned with an acid-washed denim jean jacket. He also had a pair of Ray-Ban Aviators. He took off the sunglasses, turned towards Oikawa, and smiled. He could see that both Oikawa and Suga were in awe of his sudden appearance. He only said one sentence “ You should’ve gone out with me”. He stared at Oikawa, put his sunglasses back on, and drove away. Damn the sexual tension.

“Well shit,” Oikawa said seconds after he drove away. 

“Shit is right Tooru. He is sexy, what didn’t you see in him before?”

“Honestly he looked too nerdy for my liking”

“That muscular man looked nerdy to you?”

“Trust me you would’ve rejected him in my circumstances”

“What were the circumstances exactly?”

“The hotter guy across the room, Suga.” Oikawa smirked and moved closer to Suga’s face and flicked him right on the forehead. This pissed Suga enough to retaliate in the way he knew best.

“Shut the fuck up, Kawa”

“Hey! I thought we both agreed not to call me that ever again”

“Nope, I don’t remember that agreement ever, Kawa.

“Seriously Koushi stop”

“Sorry Kawa, it’s not like I got flicked in the center of my fucking Forehead”  
Oikawa always found it scary that Sugawara could say a sentence so sarcastically calmly but make it sound threatening. 

“Alright, Alright. I’m sorry”

Suga turned away from Oikawa.

“Fine fine, the Mcdonald’s is all on me”

Suga had a smug look on his face once he looked at Oikawa again. ‘Shit, I’ve been swindled by him’ Oikawa thought. 

“Thanks, Tooru~, I wouldn’t have expected you to be the generous kind” Suga beamed.

Before they knew it, they were at Mcdonald's. Oikawa ordered a 6 Mcnugget meal, Suga ordered poutine then they ordered an Oreo Blizzard to split between the both of them. The young men both went to sit at a table as they waited for their food. Within the first minute they were there two girls came and sat across from them. 

The first girl was an average-sized girl she was a curvier girl with brown curly hair, she was wearing a white striped crop top with a mint green pleated mini skirt. The second girl had straight blonde hair and she wasn’t as curvy as the other girl. She wore a light pink off-the-shoulder crop top with ruffles, she also wore high waisted jean shorts. They both had Starbucks drinks in their hands.

It soon became obvious why they sat next to the guys. They were trying to hit on them, the girls started to talk about their types of guys right in front of Suga and Oikawa. The guys were trying so hard not to laugh.  
One of the girls just completely described Oikawa then said his personality didn’t matter which was a full-on turn-off. While the other girl described Suga with a few personality needs. Little did she know Suga was engaged. 

Once the girls quieted down Suga stated loud and clear enough for them to hear “I’m so excited to plan my wedding, the ring Daichi got me is so beautiful isn’t it”  
Then he flashed out his diamond ring in the middle of the table. The girls DEFINITELY took the hint, they shot each other a look and left.  
The second they were out of the fast-food restaurant Oikawa and Suga started laughing so hard, they knew for a fact that it was a story they would HAVE to tell Bokuto and Kuroo.

Once the guys were done with their Mcdonald’s the next destination was the library, because studying is a must if they wanted to pass. The walk to the library was way more uneventful than the last. They saw passing cars, dogs, and a random marriage proposal as well. The boys mainly talked about school and how they were excited for Friday night.  
They entered the library and chose a table they sat down and began studying. Everything was going smoothly until he walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my BFF (multifandom_idiot) for helping me out with separating paragraphs. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. A New Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa learns some new information and gets closer to what happened on Sunday.

Why did Oikawa keep seeing him? It was frustrating, he was distracting Oikawa from studying. Who was this you ask? None other than the Hot muscular guy Oikawa had bumped into earlier. Tooru had spent 20 minutes secretly observing the man. Suga had to scold him quietly a few times but that didn’t stop Oikawa. 

For the first time in a while, Oikawa stopped focusing on the Hot guy across from him in the library and started to study. But he glanced up at him one last time and the man was looking right back at him, Oikawa blushed and buried his head into his Geography book. 

A million things ran through Oikawa’s head; Did the guy see him checking him out earlier? Did he see him checking him out at the library too? Did he know what happened Sunday night? Was he checking Tooru out? 

None of these facts could be confirmed but while going through his thoughts they melted away the second he heard a laugh from across the room. Oikawa slowly glanced up from his book and that hot bastard was laughing. Was he laughing at Oikawa’s reaction to their eye contact? There was only one answer. Yes.

Oikawa was no longer embarrassed but he felt a bit flustered. That guy laughed at his embarrassment. Then Oikawa looked over towards Suga who was covering his mouth to hold in his laughter. Suga saw the entire thing. Oikawa went back to feeling embarrassed both Suga and the guy he was attracted to were laughing at him. 

Oikawa went back to studying and tried to focus but his smile was haunting him. While he was writing notes down he accidentally wrote Smile about three times. He didn’t expect to fall for this guy. Whom he hadn’t even met or spoken to. Well, at least he thought.

After studying at the library for about 4 hours, the guys started to pack up their books and they left the library and started to head back to their dorms. But Oikawa couldn’t stop thinking about that guy. Suga, being the best friend Oikawa had, asked Oikawa straight up. “So, do you know that guy, it’s the second time we’ve seen him.” 

“Well, I think I know him. But no, I don’t know him”

“What do you mean, have you met him or not?”

“I think I know him from somewhere but I’m not sure where I’ve seen him”

“What about on Sunday?”

“Suga I told you I don’t remember Sun- Oh my GOD”

Suga laughed at Oikawa’s obliviousness

“So I might know him from the party or whatever happened on Sunday,” Oikawa said

“Yep, so are you gonna ask him about it?” Suga asked

“Yeah, I’ll just tex-, I don’t have his number. DAMN IT”

“Was he still at the library when we left?”

“Shit, he left before we did”

“I didn’t wanna have to resort to this but I guess this is our only option”

Suga pulled out his phone from his grey bookbag. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear “Hey, I need your help” 

Oikawa had no idea what Suga could be doing or who would be on the phone. All he knew was that Suga ALWAYS knew who to call in every situation. For example, Oikawa usually gets the call when he needs help to get revenge on somebody or to distract somebody. And Oikawa had no complaints, what was wrong with being the center of attention naturally. He often gets hit on and is one of the most popular people on Valentine’s day. 

Suga hung up the phone and looked at Oikawa dead in the eyes “He’ll be here and he’ll find him” Oikawa looked away from Suga, “Who is he?” 

“Shouyou Hinata” Oikawa didn’t even comment after that. Suga and Oikawa made their way over to the front of their University. There was a short guy there, he had reddish-orangish-colored hair. 

Suga smiled at the short guy and introduced him to Oikawa “Oikawa this is Shouyou Hinata, Hinata this is Tooru Oikawa” 

Hinata smiled at Oikawa and said “Nice to meet you, so I’m guessing you need help finding somebody”

Oikawa’s eyes widened “How did you kn-” in Oikawa’s peripherals he could see Suga smiling. He could tell Suga chose the right person for the job. He continued his sentence “Yeah, I need help finding somebody. Can you help me?”

“Yep! Just tell me what they look like”

“Well he is a man, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and he’s just a bit shorter than me”

“Alright I’ll find him within the next 2 days”

Oikawa looked over at Suga and smiled. Then Hinata left towards the bathrooms.  
Then Oikawa realized what Hinata does to find people. He just waits in the bathroom until he finds somebody with the same description.  
It wasn’t a bad strategy so Oikawa gave him respect for that. That was the end of both Oikawa and Suga’s day. 

They both went to their dorms to study some more and watch some shows on their laptops. Suga called Daichi. While Oikawa had to deal with Ushjima talking about how great he is and how Oikawa should’ve gone out with him to the point that Oikawa fell asleep listening to his useless rant. 

Hinata spent the night hiding out in the bathroom stalls waiting for somebody who matches Oikawa’s Description. He came across some nasty people who took about 30 minutes in the bathroom. He really hoped this was worth his time. Suga told Daichi all about their day, Daichi lived about an hour away because he got accepted to a different college than Suga. This left them with a long-distance relationship. But they always found time for each other, they went on dates every Saturday. They were always inseparable. Daichi proposed to Suga on the night they graduated high school, they both agreed to get married after they both finished university. Since then they’ve been together. Tonight they both fell asleep talking to each other nonstop. 

It was about 11 PM when Hinata saw the man Oikawa was looking for. He came out of the stall. “Hey, I’m Hinata. nice to meet you” Hinata said while smiling.

TUESDAY

Tooru actually woke up on time this morning. He looked over to the opposite side of the room And Ushijima was getting his shoes on and getting ready to walk out of the dorm. Oikawa followed his lead because Oikawa wasn’t drunk last night he picked out an outfit for himself. He wore a white hoodie with a teal bomber jacket with AJ written on the front of it. AJ was a popular clothing brand at the time. They had really trendy clothes for guys. Then he wore a pair of denim jeans. 

He grabbed his book bag with all of the necessities he might need for the day. He went towards the door of the dorm and put on his red hightops and made his way to his first class. One thing most people don’t know or even expect is that Oikawa is a fashion major. He doesn’t act like one either, well in the opinion of others. He never really commented on what people wore. He just analyzed them and was able to find the flaws and how to make them look better. 

However, if Oikawa came across somebody with a bitchy attitude he would completely tell them how what they were wearing went out of style two years ago. Oikawa would constantly help his friends choose their outfits and tell them what was fashion no and fashion yeses. His outfit choices definitely helped Kuroo and Bokuto with their love life.  
Meanwhile, Oikawa’s love life was barely existent. 

When Oikawa closed his dorm door and locked it, he saw Suga rushing towards him. Suga had his hair in a small ponytail with two strands of curly hair peeking out of the side of his head. Suga was wearing a white turtle-neck with a light brown pea coat over it, he also wore a light blue pair of tapered jeans. Oikawa ran toward Suga to see what was happening and why he was running towards him like he was being chased by a serial killer.

“Suga, what happened? You’re really scaring me right now”

Out of breath, Suga heaved “He's...Here...Hinata. Let’s go Oikawa” Suga grabbed Oikawa by the arm and began to run at his top speed. Oikawa had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that Suga was running. And that meant something URGENT was happening.  
Suga soon slowed his running pace down to jogging then, to walking and they both came to a stop. There in front of him was Hinata talking to somebody who was clearly taller than him. But something was off…

‘HOLY SHIT!’ Oikawa realized the guy speaking to Hinata was probably the guy Oikawa was interested in. That would explain why Suga was running so fast. The pieces started coming together. Soon with the regrets, like how he should’ve chosen a cuter outfit to wear or actually put effort into his hair more than usual. But it is what it is. If Oikawa was gonna meet his possible partner he would need to pull his personality off towards this guy. Which should be easy enough. For Oikawa was himself, what was there not to like?

Suga and Oikawa finally got close enough to Hinata and "Buff Guy". “Buff guy” was one of the names Oikawa had given his crush. Hinata soon stopped talking and waved at Oikawa and Suga. Soon after that Buff Guy turned around and made direct eye contact with Oikawa and smiled, Oikawa could feel his heart skipped a few beats. He couldn’t believe he was seconds away from meeting this guy. 

The Buff Guy walked over to Oikawa. It almost felt like a scene out of a movie.  
“So you wanted to talk to me Shittykawa?”  
All romantic thoughts in Oikawa’s mind left, he was offended by the nickname he’d given him. “Hi my name is Tooru Oikawa, not Shittykawa”  
“Oh, are we doing introductions again?” The Buff Guy grinned at Oikawa, “My name is Hajime Iwaizumi, not Iwa-Chan”  
“Iwa-chan? That sounds like a perfect nickname for you-”  
“Well of course you would say that, you made it up yourself”  
Oikawa was puzzled, he had met Iwaizumi before and he even gave him a nickname? They must’ve become close.  
“So Iwaizumi, I don’t remember what happened on Sunday. I only remember a bit of a party and seeing you there, so I was hoping you could remind me about what happened”  
Iwaizumi started to laugh at Oikawa. Oikawa blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Iwaizumi replied to Oikawa “Do you really wanna know what happened on Sunday?”.

This made Oikawa a bit hesitant. Did he do something he would regret?

No, he couldn’t think like that so he responded to Iwaizumi with full confidence  
“Yes I want to know what happened”  
“Does the name Miya ring any bells for you?”  
Miya. Miya. Miya. Oikawa went to the back of his mind. Miya. Miya. Miya. 

Then a memory flashed through Oikawa’s mind. 

A blonde man approached him, he looked about the same age as Oikawa, he shook his hand and said “Glad ya could make it, Tooru” his voice had a heavy accent.

Then it ended. Oikawa held his head in shock over what he’d remembered.  
Iwaizumi looked at him with an amused look on his face “So you do remember the Miya Twins”  
“The Miya twins? There was only one”  
Oikawa thought back to his memory that just came back. He remembered behind the blonde guy there was another man who looked just like him but with a greyish tone of hair. It was almost the same color as Suga’s.  
“Well, there are two, Atsumu the blonde one and Osamu the grey-haired one” Iwaizumi continued. So Atsumu was the one who came up to Oikawa and greeted him. While Osamu stood on the side.

“Alright, what else happened,” Oikawa asked  
“Well, that’s for me to know and for you to find out” Iwaizumi laughed once again and started to walk away from Oikawa.  
“Wait!”  
Iwaizumi turned around to look back at Oikawa  
“Could I at least get your number? So I can call you about this again?”  
“Just look at your phone contacts, you’ll probably find some new ones that could help you out as well” Iwaizumi replied then he continued to walk away.

Fuck. Oikawa thought to himself. This guy was cockier than him, there was no way he could get any more out of him. Unless he did what Iwaizumi told him to do: Look through his contacts to see if he could get any more recognition from what happened on Sunday.  
He unlocked his phone to find names that were quite familiar. Including Asahi Azumane, Atsumu Miya, Haiba Lev, Haiba Alisa, Kita, Mad Dog, and Tendou Satori.

Oikawa was happy he finally had some type of lead to what happened on Sunday.  
He turned around to shout at Suga and Hinata but then he realized they were gone. He soon looked around and realized the entire campus was empty.

It took him a moment to take it all but then he realized it and yelled while running. “SHIT I'M LATE” 

He began to run throughout campus to his main class in design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter but I think it gives you new information. Please give some feedback in the comments if you have any Thanks:)))))


End file.
